


Poison【盾冬篇】-1

by YXS05



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: 未来世界架空背景。将军盾x军师冬。ABO剧情，高甜高虐双预警，有肉汤。三发完。





	1. Chapter 1

Believe in love，and even if it brings sorrow to you，you must believe in love。  
相信爱情，即使它给你带来悲哀也要相信爱情。  
———————————

Steve第一次见到Bucky，是在他刚参军的时候。

“哪来的小孩，毛都还没长齐，还来参军？”瘦小的Steve被审核的士兵上下打量了一番，然后一众人哄然笑了起来。“我们要的是Alpha，你怕是连性别都还没有划分吧？我们的小Beta？”为首的军官看了一眼他递交的申请单，随手翻了一下，丢在了一边，“赶紧让开吧，下一个。”

“嘿，我为什么不行。”Steve倔强地走上前，指着自己单子上的性别划分Alpha，“我是Alpha没错，我理应合格。”“看看你自己几斤几两，小子。”旁边的副官不耐烦的推了他一把，手上没有注意力度，Steve重心不稳栽在地上。

“发生了什么？”清冷的声音从这群官兵的身后传来，他们立刻收敛了脸上的笑意，让开了一条路。人群后面走出来一个白长袍，面容清秀的少年，深棕色的小卷发，尚还稚嫩的脸上表情冷漠地扫着旁边两边的士兵，然后向Steve走来。

“起来。”他伸出手，Steve迟疑地搭了上去，少年看起来并不强壮，手劲却异常大，立刻把Steve从地上拽了起来。“你叫什么名字？”少年的声音不像他长得那般俊秀，带着诱人的低沙。“Steve Rogers。”Steve咽了一口口水，回答道。“让这小子明天到第三军团报道。”少年锤了一下Steve的前胸，让他吃痛退后了一步，然后带着一尘不变的淡然神情转身消失在人群中。

“嘿小子，算你走运了，Barnes少校看上你了。”之前恶言相向的那个军官撇了一下嘴，指着军名册向他招招手，“过来写你的名字吧。”

第二天，Steve准时出现在了第三军团司令部的门前操场上，所有人投来的目光无非是惊讶，和不屑。“嘿小子，你走错地方了。”在被点到名的Steve站在队列的中间时，被他左边的人捅了一肘子。Steve正了正身形，没有再说什么。旁边的人四下打了眼色，一群人忍着笑了起来。

“我的将士们。”在列队点名完毕之后，司令部的漏天台上传来了声音，为首的就是第三军团的司令，Phillips上将。“欢迎你们，来到我的第三军团。”在听到上校浑厚但有力的迎词后，草坪上数千人响起了热烈的掌声。

“嘿，”Steve听见他旁边的那个士兵小声对周围说，“看到上将身后那个男孩了吗？”Steve顺着他的话看过去，是那天帮助他的那个少年！他穿着深绿色的军装，面无表情地站在上校的身侧，俯瞰着全部人的样子，让Steve心里一阵悸动。

“那个Omega就是传说中的那个天才军师，Bucky Barnes少校。”Steve身边的那个士兵用惊艳的语气笑叹，“我这辈子的目标，就是娶他！”他的话引起周围一片笑声，Steve却丝毫没有笑意。Bucky站在台上，视线一直在前方，完全没有看下面的方阵。Steve已经听不进去上校的话，眼里只有那个高傲，但迷人的少年。

“Barnes少校。”在分配完食宿之后，Steve搬进了自己的宿舍，正在上铺铺自己的床垫，听见外面传来步兵枪械的摩擦声，Bucky带着两个持枪步兵出现在门口。“还好吗将士们？”Bucky站在门口，扫了一眼宿舍里因为他的出现都停止在某个动作的十个人，脸上依旧没有什么表情。

“报告Barnes少校，很好！”刚刚站在Steve旁边的那个Alpha显然十分激动，大声地回答。“报告你的名字，士兵。”Bucky撇了他一眼，淡淡地问。“报告少校！我叫Gilmore Hodge。”Hodge涨红了脸，敬了一个军礼。“士兵Hodge，保持你的活力。”Bucky点了一下头，再次扫视了一下房间里的各个人，目光在Steve身上短暂的停留了一下，闪过一霎那的疑惑，然后转身去了下一个宿舍。

“嘿小子，他认识你吗？”在Bucky的身影消失在门口之后，Hodge径直向Steve走来，趴在他上铺的栏杆上抬头问他。“不，我们不认识。”Steve摇了摇头，继续整理自己的东西。“最好是这样，看看你的小胳膊小腿，你可配不上他。”Hodge在得到满意的答复之后，狂妄地笑笑，转身接着收拾。

————

军队的训练从入伍的第二天就开始了，晨跑，徒步，过网等等一系列的训练，大幅度地施加在所有新兵身上，Steve的体格在Alpha中的确算得上是小只，跟着训练就特别累。“我听说他是你招来的。”Phillips坐在军车的副驾驶上，转头对身后的Bucky说。“王子殿下缺一个贴身侍卫。”Bucky皱了一下眉头，看着远方的目光渐渐定格在那个落在最后的瘦小身影上。Phillips反手拍了拍对方，“能告诉我为什么你让他进来吗？它可一点也不像个合格的士兵。”

“勇气。”Bucky的目光顺着Steve的身影渐渐望远，“和坚持。”“这可真像你的回答，我的小军师。”Phillips笑了一下，换了个舒服的姿势靠在椅子上，看着士兵爬墙，用闲聊一般的语气问道，“药都吃了吗？”“叫他单独来找我，今晚。”Bucky无视了对方的问话，打开车门走了下去，“他需要一点强化训练。”

————

“Steve Rogers。”在宿舍洗完澡正准备去吃饭的Steve在半路被一个步兵截住，互相敬了一个军礼之后，步兵道，“Barnes少校请您过去。”“我？”Steve在宿舍人惊讶的目光下，不可置信的指了指自己。“是的，士兵。请你跟我来。”步兵转了个身开始带路，Steve来不及多想跟了上去。

在出了宿舍七弯八拐之后，步兵带着他来到一间独立的小别墅前。在步兵的示意下，Steve自己推开门，Bucky正站在不知名的仪器前面。“你好，Steve Rogers。”Bucky穿着白长褂，像一个医生。他转过身面对着Steve，手里拿着一沓资料。

“你…你好…少校…”Steve咽了一口口水，用来缓解自己的紧张。“叫我Bucky就行了。”他看了一眼有些紧张的Steve，抬头向实验仪器一般的椅子的位置偏了偏，“坐下。”Steve听话的走了过去，Bucky上前把各种各样的架子夹在他手臂腿部，一个透明的头套套了上来。因为两个人凑的有点近，Bucky棕色的软发若有若无地蹭过Steve的脸，信息素的味道淡淡地传了过来。

一种淡淡的蓝莓酒的味道，酸酸甜甜的感觉。让Steve联想到自己第一次喝蓝莓酒，因为闻起来像果酒，喝了一大口之后立刻就醉了。蓝莓酒的后劲往往比一些高浓度的烈酒还要厉害。

“放松。”Bucky站在他旁边，看着显示屏上跳动的数字，对着表格分析起来。“或者你可以闭上眼，像睡觉一样。”“Barnes少校…”Steve有点紧张的开口问：“您为什么要帮我。”Bucky在显示屏上工作的手顿了一下，然后立刻恢复了正常，“因为你需要帮助，而我可以帮助你。”Bucky卸下器械，手里的工作表扬了扬，“我们可以开始了。”

“这种血清可以帮你更好的看到锻炼的效果，”在吧针管抽出Steve胳膊然后按上一团棉花之后，Bucky解释道，“回去跟上大部队的训练，每天下午晚饭前到我这儿注射血清。”Bucky合上册子，看着对方说，“现在你可以离开了。”

“Bucky。”Steve带着试探地叫了一声，被叫到名字的人顿了一下，看了回去，“怎么了？”“为什么是我？”Steve尽量让自己看起来没那么紧张的和对方对话。“弱者才能理解弱者，才会懂得尊重，才明白什么叫通情达理。”Bucky的脸上一如既往没有表情色彩，却无比严肃地说，“这个世界应该属于富有同情心的人，而不是战士。”Steve看着对方蓝绿色的眼睛，像一片幽静森林中心的湖水，让人逐步沉迷其中无法自拔。

“嘿。”忽然那双眼睛里带上了从未有过的笑意，然后Bucky往后退了两步，偏开头似乎是在忍笑，“收敛一点。”“啊！”Steve后知后觉的发现，自己没有控制好情绪，信息素大量地涌了出来。“真的很抱歉…”Steve匆匆忙忙地往门口方向走，留下一句谢谢您之后就消失了。

“好像是大海的味道，咸咸的？”Bucky看着离去人的身影，轻轻嗅了一下，唇边划过恰到好处的微笑，“还不错。”

—————

五年后。  
“嘿Cap！少校找你！”一个士兵对着运动场上真在引体向上的强壮男子说道，“千万别迟到啊！”“知道了，谢谢你。”男子松手从单杠上掉下来，拍拍自己的手，在对方暧昧的眼神里往实验室的方向去。“嘿Steve。”在推开实验室的门之后，Bucky修长的身影出现在他眼前。Steve挥了挥自己强壮的手臂，走到对方身后看他面前的试验台上的瓶瓶罐罐。“你找我？”

“新成品。”Bucky侧过脸对着他笑了一下，岁月的打磨让他看上去不再那么可爱，反而带着一种迷人的英俊。他拿起桌面中央的蓝色试剂瓶在Steve眼前晃了晃，“你已经够强壮了，这个东西是之前试剂的强化版，你不用再天天跑来我这儿了，一个月一次就够了。”Bucky似乎对这个小东西很满意，对着光源轻轻晃动着液体。

经过Bucky的帮助，Steve从以前那个弱小被人欺负的小个子，长成了有一米九左右的强壮大块头。从过去的跟不上部队，到跟着所有人一起行动，最后变成最优秀的那一个，成了大队长。满身壮硕的肌肉散发着浓浓的荷尔蒙气息，随便一个笑都能让众多女军官为其倾倒。

“我还是比较喜欢注射以前的…”Steve自觉地坐到椅子上，摸了摸鼻子开口，Bucky投来疑惑的目光。“那样至少我有理由天天来见你。”Steve短促地看了对方一眼，立刻低下了头。“嘿，”在得知理由之后，Bucky笑了一下。“就算不天天见面，我们也是最好的朋友，你在担心什么？”

“朋友…”Steve看着对方背对着自己准备药剂的样子，Steve低下了头重复一遍这两个字，咬了一下下唇长叹了一口气最终还是什么都没说。Bucky转身熟练的在他手臂上注射了液体，“大功告成。”他露出好看的笑，看着Steve的眼睛wink了一下，成功让后者再次失了神。“嘿，”Bucky一遍收拾着自己的东西，一遍说，“那边沙发上有东西给你。”“给我？”Steve回过神走到沙发，拿起上面的小盒子。

里面是一个小小的怀表，Steve打开一看，上面贴着一个女人的照片。“Paige？”Steve疑惑的目光转向Bucky。“她请我转交给你的，Steve，把握好机会。”Bucky用一副我都懂的表情笑着，点点头说，“机会难得，虽然她是个Beta，但是真的很漂亮。”Bucky说完就转身接着收自己的文件，“你们是什么时候出发？后天还是大后天？”

“明天。”星盗在Lehnsherr星上方劫持了他们的商队，Steve今早才接到要出发去营救的通知。


	2. 【盾冬】Poison-2

Feelings of love, the more hidden in the bottom of my heart, the more hidden in the desert, it is growing stronger.  
爱的情感越是藏在心底，越是藏在无人之地，它就越发强烈。

——————————

 

五年后。  
“嘿Cap！上校找你！”一个士兵对着运动场上真在引体向上的强壮男子说道，“千万别迟到啊！”“知道了，谢谢你。”男子松手从单杠上掉下来，拍拍自己的手，在对方暧昧的眼神里往实验室的方向去。“嘿Steve。”在推开实验室的门之后，Bucky修长的身影出现在他眼前。Steve挥了挥自己强壮的手臂，走到对方身后看他面前的试验台上的瓶瓶罐罐。“你找我？”

“新成品。”Bucky侧过脸对着他笑了一下，岁月的打磨让他看上去不再那么可爱，反而带着一种迷人的英俊。他拿起桌面中央的蓝色试剂瓶在Steve眼前晃了晃，“你已经够强壮了，这个东西是之前试剂的强化版，你不用再天天跑来我这儿了，一个月一次就够了。”Bucky似乎对这个小东西很满意，对着光源轻轻晃动着液体。

经过Bucky的帮助，Steve从以前那个弱小被人欺负的小个子，长成了有一米九左右的强壮大块头。从过去的跟不上部队，到跟着所有人一起行动，最后变成最优秀的那一个，成了大队长。满身壮硕的肌肉散发着浓浓的荷尔蒙气息，随便一个笑都能让众多女军官为其倾倒。

“我还是比较喜欢注射以前的…”Steve自觉地坐到椅子上，摸了摸鼻子开口，Bucky投来疑惑的目光。“那样至少我有理由天天来见你。”Steve短促地看了对方一眼，立刻低下了头。“嘿，”在得知理由之后，Bucky笑了一下。“就算不天天见面，我们也是最好的朋友，你在担心什么？”

“朋友…”Steve看着对方背对着自己准备药剂的样子，Steve低下了头重复一遍这两个字，咬了一下下唇长叹了一口气最终还是什么都没说。Bucky转身熟练的在他手臂上注射了液体，“大功告成。”他露出好看的笑，看着Steve的眼睛wink了一下，成功让后者再次失了神。“嘿，”Bucky一遍收拾着自己的东西，一遍说，“那边沙发上有东西给你。”“给我？”Steve回过神走到沙发，拿起上面的小盒子。

里面是一个小小的怀表，Steve打开一看，上面贴着一个女人的照片。“Paige？”Steve疑惑的目光转向Bucky。“她请我转交给你的，Steve，把握好机会。”Bucky用一副我都懂的表情笑着，点点头说，“机会难得，Paige特工真的很漂亮。”Bucky说完就转身接着收自己的文件，“你们是什么时候出发？后天还是大后天？”

“明天。”星盗在星球上方劫持了他们的商队，Steve昨晚接到要出发去营救的通知。“这么快吗？”Bucky收东西的手顿了一下，把文件夹抱在怀里，走到自己的书桌旁边放回书架上，转身就着坐在桌上的动作看着对方，“第一次出征就遇上星盗可不是什么好事，他们的攻击没有章法，也没什么所谓的策略。而且手段很多，你最好…小心点。”

“我会的。”Steve对着他笑了一下，把手里的怀表盒子放下，“麻烦你帮我还给她，就说我已经有喜欢的人了。”“哦  
？”Bucky露出一副好奇的表情，上前坐到他身边，用肘子撞了撞对方，“说说，还有谁？”“回来再告诉你。”Steve故弄玄虚地摇了摇头拍了一把对方的肩膀，起身走到门口留了一句，“走了，记得等我回来。”

—————

营救计划持续了一个月，在彻底消灭星盗团后，第三军团凯旋而归。Steve因为作战英勇，被破格提拔。坐在战舰上的Steve看着逐渐接近的地面，按耐不住心里的喜悦，攥紧了拳头，他迫不及待地想见到Bucky。在这一个月，他学到了很多，不仅仅是战术上的。战斗的血腥让他震撼，同时却让他感受到了前所未有的责任感。他想，是时候向自己真正爱的人，表达自己的情感了。

“士兵Steve Rogers，上将叫您立刻去见他。”Steve刚下战舰，就被人拦住，他仔细看了一眼，两个人都是上尉级别的人物。“是。”Steve来不及多问，上了对方准备好的车，呼啸着上了路。

“我们现在去军区医院，”其中一个上尉严肃的看着Steve，“在此之前我们需要你回答一个问题。”“您请说。”Steve第一次坐在听到对方说的目的地之后先是愣了一下，但多年的训练告诉他不应该提问。“你和Bucky Barnes上校，是什么关系？”Steve猛地抬起头，“他怎么了？”“请你回答我们的问题，Steve Rogers。”另外一个上尉紧皱着眉头，在椅子上敲了两下发出声音示意对方回答问题。

“他是我最好的朋友。”Steve稍微犹豫了一下，认真的看着对方回答，“现在您能告诉我他怎么了吗？”两个上尉对视了一眼，交流了一下眼里的怀疑，其中一个转回头对着Steve说道，“到了医院你就知道了。”

在医院门口下车之后，两个上尉带着Steve疾步走向重症看护病房。Phillips上将正在和几个高级将领说话。“报告上将，士兵Steve Rogers已带到。”三个人敬了标准的军礼之后，一个上尉报告。“你好Steve。”Steve从来没想过有一天会和这位上将站的这么近，甚至是和对方握手。“上将。”他紧张地回握住对方。

“我们这次找你来，是想问问你和Barnes上校的关系。”Phillips反手打开重症监护病房的门，穿过短暂的小走廊，在尽头右侧，亮着灯的玻璃窗里是一个手术室。“Bucky！”在看清手术台上躺着的人之后，Steve失控地大叫了一声，冲上前拍打着玻璃吓了里面的工作人员一跳。

“冷静一点，Steve。”Phillips有力的手压上他的肩膀，“他只是睡着了。”“他怎么了？”Steve顾不上失态，转回头一脸不可置信地看着上将。“你看起来很在意他。”Phillips避重就轻地回答，“你们真的只是朋友吗？”“是的上将，我们只是朋友…”Steve急迫地看着对方，“您能告诉我他怎么了吗？”

“他有和你说过，他的病状吗？”Phillps再次忽视了对方的问题，把手撑在玻璃窗台上，看着里面问道。“病状？”Steve疑惑地皱起眉，“什么病状？”“看来没有，”Phillips点点头，“Bucky是一个先天性阿兹海默症患者，简单来说，他一直依靠我们提供的药物支撑着他的记忆。”

“阿兹海默症？”Steve震惊地看着上将，怪不得他总会忘记一些小事，比如他们约定的时间或者某样东西漏在哪里，他还因为Bucky每天拿个小本子用来记录一点点的小事，笑他像一个精致的少女。“对，阿兹海默症，他的药必须每天吃才能勉强维持住他的记忆。但是在两周前我们在他的实验室里发现了昏厥在地的他。桌面上的药多出来了正正一个月，他停药了。”Phillips转回头看了一眼Steve，目光带着奇妙的情绪。

“为什么？”Steve不解。“我们也好奇为什么，直到我们在他的抽屉里找到一沓白纸，上面写满了一个人的名字。”“谁？”Steve感觉自己的心跳在加速。

“Steve Rogers。”

“我？”“对。”上将和Steve短促地对视了一眼，“我们怀疑他希望摆脱药物的控制，  
但是发现记忆大幅度减退之后第一个想要记住的人是你。”“为什么？”Steve看着里面安静的睡熟的人，轻声问道。“你不适合他，Steve。”Phillips叹了一口气，“他是我见过最聪明的孩子，你应该不知道，在成为军师之前，他可曾经是第三军的王牌士兵。”

“你和他相差太远，你太过于平凡。”Phillips转身，示意Steve和他一起走出去。在出了重症监护病房，两个人就坐在外面的椅子上，面对着面。“我已经申请给你破格升职，你是一个少尉了，Steve。但是你必须现在回去，收拾东西，去第二军报道。”

“为什么？”Steve蹭地站了起来，这是他第一次敢于质问自己的上司，“我没有做任何违反第三军军规的事情，我不应当转队。”“你太年轻了，孩子。这样对你，”Phillips向着病房的方向偏偏头，“对Barnes，都好，你们注定不会在一起的。”

“我会努力配上他的。”Steve把手放在自己胸前锤了锤，“我发誓我会努力的。”“你知道Barnes对第三军意味着什么吗？”Phillips露出不耐的表情，“我们栽培他多年，从他还是个孩子开始。他是第三军最珍贵的人，无论是他的身体还是头脑。第一军团已经发来信息，要求严查此事，你甚至有可能被他们冠上罪名。作为一个Omega他无疑是星球最优秀的，配得上他的只会是最优秀的Alpha。而你，你竟然使他失去理智停止吃药，你对他的影响太大了。你必须从他面前消失，这对你们都好。”

Steve在听完之后沉默了，Phillips发完火之后，看了他一眼，觉得自己可能也有点过分，转过身来拍拍他的肩，语重心长地说，“Steve，你也很有能力。Barnes会看上你就说明了这一点，但是年轻人，我们都没办法违背军部的命令。你们这一段恋情只要一经发现，你会陷入最危险的境界，相信我孩子，分开是你们唯一的路了。”

“Phillips上将。”Steve抬起自己的头，眼睛带着一种难以撼动的坚定，“请您给我五年时间，我一点会取得少将的头衔。到时候请让我和他见面，您看可以吗？”“五年取得少将？”Phillips从鼻腔里呲出笑声，“年轻人，如果你能做到，那么你能不能见到他你就能自己决定了。”

“是，上将。”Steve挺胸抬头敬了一个标准的军礼，凝视了一会儿实验室的门，仿佛透过它，看见了里面的人。然后他转身，步伐坚定地离开了。


	3. 【盾冬】Poison-3

When two eyes meet and hold strongly，they are bound to meet again。  
当两眼相遇久久凝视，这两双眼睛注定将会在一次相遇。

——————————

第二军团训练场上，一个身着绿色军装的强壮男子站在绿茵场的中央，小麦色的肌肤，金黄色的利落短发，瀚海一般深邃而锋利的双眼，完美的下颚线像是被上帝精心雕琢过。Steve相比较四年前，已经完完全全蜕变成了一个高级将领，不再像以前那样任人摆布，而是在第二军中拥有了属于自己的军队。

“Rogers大校。”一队士兵路过Steve的眼前，每一个都向他敬礼致敬。Steve淡淡地看了他们一眼，点头回礼。离他和上将的五年之约还剩下大半年的时间，他离少将还有一步之遥，如果不出意外，今年年底之前，他绝对能升为少校，然后…Steve抬头看了一眼刺眼的眼光，日光的温度打在他脸上，原本就很好的心情再次升了一个温，然后就能见到他了。

整整四年多没有见过Bucky了。Steve走在草坪上看着不远处新兵的操练，时间真快，离他和Bucky分离都四年多了。从他加入第二军，每一次对外战役他都会参与，英勇作战，优越的指挥能力让他勇往直前战无不胜，这些智慧都来自于Bucky，曾经的他总喜欢和自己聊一些战略的问题。他的军衔挺升地飞快，四年就连跳几级升为大校。

“大校。”一个少校从他侧面走来，敬了一个军礼之后递上一封信，“第三军总司令说一定要交到您手上的。”“第三军？”Steve皱眉打开信封，展开信纸看了两眼，立刻转身往宿舍的方向走，“给我准备车去第三军总部。”

“上将，Rogers大校来了。”两个中校带着Steve一路走到上将的办公室，敲门之后为他打开了门。“Steve，好久不见。”如果忽视已经白了大半的头发，Phillips和四年前没有什么太大的变化。“好久不见Phillips上将，我收到了您的来信。”Steve经了一个军礼，在对方的示意下坐在Phillips对面的沙发上，“您的信是什么意思？”

“上面安排了命令，今天晚上举办的晚会目的在于宣布几则消息，关于Omega的分配问题，我所了解到的名单里面，有Branes。”Phillips看着Steve越皱越深的眉头接着说，“高层把他分配到了Schmidt中将，我不知道Branes知不知道这件事情，但我听说这个结果是Schmidt动用了很多关系才得到的，他的目标就是Branes。”

Phillips把鼻翼上的老花镜拿下来擦了擦，“我觉得你有权知道这事情Steve，我非常抱歉地告诉你Steve，这几年我的手下一直在向我汇报你的动向，你一直密切的关注着Branes，只是从来没有出现在他眼前。”他带上擦好的眼镜，靠在椅子上露出一抹欣慰的笑，“你很执着，你的努力我都看到了，孩子。但是我只能帮你这么多了，这个内部消息我告诉了你，接下来就看你自己的了。”

“谢谢您，上将。”Steve看着对方的眼睛，紧皱的眉头依旧没有松开。“不过今天Barnes被请去第一军团了，名义上的实验成果交流，谁知道是不是去撮合他和Schmidt。”Phillips站在窗前看着地下的绿茵场，装作随口一提的样子，“今晚的邀请函我会发给你一份，你和我一同出席。”Steve看着上将的背影，渐渐扯出来一抹笑，Phillips转回头看见对方的表情，小小的翻了一个白眼，看起来竟然有一点可爱，“看着我有什么用，我们不会有结果的。”

Steve强忍着笑意敬了一个军礼，转身准备离开。“你做好心理准备，他和四年前不太一样了。因为那次的事故，药效对他作用减退，他对人的记忆尤其衰弱。”Phillips对着他的背影说，“今晚祝你好运吧孩子。”

——————

当晚，xxx国际酒店。

Steve穿着全新的蓝色西装，从上将的专车上下来，瞬间吸引了众多女Alpha军官和几个Omega的注意。但他没有兴趣回应那些炽热的目光，目光在四下扫视了一圈之后，他没有发现自己想要看见的身影。“他不在这儿，我们先进去吧。”Phillips从另一侧门下来，拍了拍他的肩，示意对方跟上他，走进了酒店大堂。

侍从为他们打开酒店三楼的宴会厅的门，出现在Steve眼前的，是真正的高层级别人物们的宴会了。“你先自己四处走走，我相信你有分寸，我必须去应酬了。”Phillips一边笑着和左右点点头，一边反手拍了拍Steve，然后凑到他耳边说，“你能找到他的，去吧小伙子。”

Steve点点头，向右边走离开了Phillips身边，走到两边的自助餐桌上拿了一杯香槟。“Steve Rogers。”不等他抬头喝第一口，一个英俊的青年出现在他旁边，身高可以和他相媲美，体格并不像他那样壮硕，但是修长均匀，灰蓝色的眼睛带着笑意看着他。这人有点眼熟，还不等Steve细想，对方再度开口，“你好，我是Erik Lehnsherr。”

“王子殿下？”恍然大悟的Steve立刻想对着对方敬一个军礼，被立刻拦了下来。“我从你们第二军的厄金斯博士那里听说了你，”Erik拿了一杯香槟，扬头抿了一口，“我希望你能来做我的侍卫长。”Erik说完，询问的目光对上那双激动的蓝眼睛。“我一定不会辜负殿下。”Steve在Erik来不及阻拦的霎那，敬了一个标准的军礼。

“我还真没想到会在这人遇见你，作为大校，你应该没有收到邀请贴，你怎么进来的？”两个人从桌旁走到休息区的小沙发上，面对面坐着。相比Erik翘着二郎腿的霸气坐姿，Steve老老实实的样子倒显得有点可爱。“是我请求Phillips上将带我进来的。”Steve抓了抓自己的头发，如实回答。

“Phillips…”Erik低头想了一下，“他不是第三军的总司令吗？你隶属第二军，怎么会找上他？”Steve顿了顿，没有直白的回答对方的问题，而是反问，“殿下…我想请您帮个忙。”在Erik饶有兴趣的答应了他之后，Steve把自己和Bucky的经过完整地说了一遍。

在听完叙述之后，Erik皱起了眉，“按理来说我不能插手军部的分配，但是…”他咧开嘴笑了一下，“我会帮你的，不过Barnes少将，你还是要自己解决。”“谢谢殿下！”Steve激动地放下手里的香槟，再次按耐不住敬了一个军礼。就在Steve抬起香槟准备一饮而尽的时候，目光定格在二楼的栏杆旁，被注视的黑色西服的男人敏感地转头看向他，两人同时愣住了。

Steve在失神中站起了身，没等Erik问他怎么了，直奔旋转楼梯向着着二楼的方位上去。Erik看见那个黑色西装的小卷发男人在片刻的惊愕之后，也同样向楼梯的方向去。

两个人在楼梯口相遇，Steve觉得自己已经挪不开视线了。眼前棕色小卷发，穿着得体西装的男人，那双蓝绿色带着诱人的魅力。相比较四年前，他更成熟了，留了一点点小胡渣，但丝毫不印象他的魅力，有增无减。“Bucky。”Steve无意识地念着对方的名字，然后猛地扑上去把对方抱在怀里。

被突然撞到墙上的男人在一瞬间皱紧了眉，下意识去推开对方却发现他抱的太紧了。“Bucky…”Steve把脸埋进对方的颈，活像一个受委屈的孩子在向家人撒娇。“嘿…你冷静一点…”如果换了一个人这么对他，Bucky想自己一定会毫不犹豫把对方一脚踹开，但眼前这个金发傻大个却让他狠不下心，这种感觉前所未有。

“抱歉…”Steve后知后觉地松开对方，却没有改变把他压在墙上的动作。“你是谁…”Bucky也没注意到这个暧昧的姿势，他看着人对方熟悉而陌生的蓝色眼睛，脑子里有一个若隐若现的名字。“Steve Rogers。”Steve认真的表情盯着对方，像是要把他印在自己眼睛里，怎么也看不够。

“Steve？”Bucky露出疑惑的表情，偏开眼睛露出思索的表情，Steve耐心地看着他，没有催促也没有别的动作，“我想…我认识你。”片刻之后，Bucky和他对视着说，“我不记得你了，但我知道我认识你。”“对…我们不仅仅认识…”Steve的手从撑着的墙面下滑，捏着对方的一缕头发，表情前所未有的温柔，“我们是恋人。”

没等Bucky回应，Steve就感觉到身后有一股力量把他向后扯开，他踉跄两步，Schmidt阴沉的脸挡在他和Bucky中间。“Schmidt少将。”看清来人的Steve脸色也严肃了下来，但还是按照惯例叫了对方一声。“你好，”Schmidt撇了他一眼，转身看向Bucky，“宴会马上就开始了，我们走吧。”“你先走，我马上就去。”Bucky的眼里没什么情绪，从Schmidt的身侧擦过，回头瞥了Steve一眼，“你跟我来。”

在按耐着心中的狂喜之后，Steve在Schmidt想杀人的眼神中跟着他一路上了三层，走到露天的小阳台上。“你说我们是恋人，给我讲讲。”Bucky没有做过多的铺垫，从四年前他醒过来，一直觉得心里空空的，尽管一切生活平常无奇，他总觉得缺了什么，而眼前的这个人，就像是一块拼图，和他心里的缺口有着不可名状的相似。

两个人就这么静静地面对面站着，Steve把他们的初遇，五年的相处，和最后的结局，一字不漏完整地叙述给对方。他时不时看着Bucky的表情，那个人透亮的蓝绿色眼瞳看着前方，眉心微皱，像是在断定他的话的可信度。“最后，我还是找到了你。”Steve用这句作为结尾，Bucky若有若无地点了点头，偏过头来直勾勾地看着他，然后猛地凑上前，把自己的唇送了上去。

Steve愣在原地，没等他做出回应，Bucky就向后退开了。信息素的气味在Steve的潜意识下疯狂地涌了出来，让Bucky的脸有些发热。“对…大海的味道…”Bucky低着头自言自语一般说道，“对…”然后他扬起自己的笑，抬起头看着对方，“Steve。”

——————

接下来的事情，发展迅速但又像是在情理之中。两个人就这么把军部的宴会抛到十万八千里之后，去开了房。

门在Steve身后被嘭地关上，Bucky整个人挂在他身上，两个人紧紧拥在一起，唇舌交融之间，Steve的信息素把对方包裹的严严实实。Bucky的信息素带着独特的果酒气息，一种能让人一醉不醒的感觉。

“唔…”在Steve把对方严严实实地压在床上之后，三两下就把对方的小西装扒了下来，自己也脱的一干二净。Bucky的脸因为Alpha的信息素而变得通红，没到发情期的Omega会被Alpha的信息素影响而被迫动情。这种感觉和发情很像，让Bucky整个人都软了下来，靠在Steve的怀里像一只乖巧的兔子。

“Bucky。”Steve在简单地帮对方扩张之后，Steve握着自己的坚硬开始往里面试探。“疼…”在没入一半之后，Bucky反手抓着床头的装饰木板，咬着下唇艰难的出声。在听见对方的声音之后，Steve心疼地想往外抽出一点让对方适应。Bucky把右臂环上对方的脖子把他往自己的方向拉进，“别…停…”收到信息的Steve看着Bucky压抑着疼痛和动情的脸，在他的微弱呻吟里缓缓地送到了最深处。

这注定是一个美妙的夜晚。

浴缸里，Steve抱着Bucky让对方稳稳地躺在自己身上，开始帮他清理留在身体里的东西。“你还没标记我…”Bucky反手环绕着对方，把脸向后扭去亲他。“你想起来我了吗？”Steve给了对方一个缠绵的深吻，抵着他的额头问。Bucky撅起嘴皱着眉，“没有…我记不起来…”“那你为什么相信我？”Steve的手顿了一下，就算知道他想不起来，在听到答案之后还是忍不住的心痛。“因为我记得你的名字，Steve。”Bucky像是知道对方在想什么，反手抓着他的头发挠了挠。“嘿…标记我。”他主动撩开脑后的头发，把腺体暴露在对方眼前，微微躬起腰，就像臣服的样子。

“Are you sure（你确定吗）？”Steve俯下身用舌头舔了一下对方的后颈，满意的看到他因为自己的动作而颤抖了一下。“I don't know（我不知道），”Bucky偏头，看着他轻轻笑了一下，“But the subconscious tells me that you are my mission.（但潜意识告诉我，你是我的使命）”

Steve听着对方的话，张嘴含住了那块凸起的腺体，用自己的尖牙刺破它。一瞬间，Bucky感觉自己的体内涌人了一股热流，一种不属于自己的东西猛地窜进它的心脏。他下意识反手抱住身后的人，依靠的怀抱收紧了，让他的后背紧紧地贴在对方的胸前。眼前的景象因为快感而有些模糊，他感觉到身后的人俯下身在他耳边说了什么：

“Then finish it。”


End file.
